coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8510 (10th November 2014)
Plot Carla doesn't want to speak to Peter but agrees to hear him out to get it over with. Todd tells his family he's going to be scarred for life. Peter thanks Carla for giving Rob up, and tells her her love kept him alive in prison. Carla spells it out to him that she did it for justice and would rather he had killed Tina. She tells him the booze has rotted his brain if he thinks there's a way back for them. Sally surprises Tim by laying on a romantic meal and wearing a sexy dress. Kal doesn't think much of Zeedan's new job as he should be using his gap year to plan his future. Tracy remonstrates Beth for being chummy with Carla. Feeling Carla slipping away, Peter gets on his knees and begs her to give him another chance. She leaves anyway. Tim sneaks over to No.6 to tell Anna they'll have to do the lesson another time. She's livid and wonders if he really wants her help. Chesney is upset to see how good Cilla is with Craig. Norris gets a flea in his ear from Jason when he suggests Todd may have provoked his attackers. Chesney admits to Rita that he can't forget how Cilla used to treat him. Peter decides to accept Carla's decision and move on. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Nurse - Mete Dursun Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and ladies' toilet *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Todd's room Notes *During his conversation with Rita Tanner, Chesney Brown recalls the time that he clung to the pillar box outside the Corner Shop while his mother forcibly dragged him away. This incident occurred in Episode 5810 (26th July 2004). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter thanks Carla for handing him a lifeline; Eileen blames herself for Todd's attack; and Sally surprises Tim with a romantic meal - but grows suspicious when he is evasive. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes